


feasting hall blues.

by mgs2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demons, Eye Trauma, Fallen Angels, Gen, Gore, Non-human Species, One-Sided Attraction, Torture, but not really, its bad, problematic, this wont go anywhere but thats ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgs2/pseuds/mgs2
Summary: collection of stories, most containing gore, taking place within a fictional universe of angels, demons, and all sorts of beings, with a war between angels and demons.oh, and cannibalism.





	feasting hall blues.

**Author's Note:**

> annakoni is taken captive due to his "crimes."  
> pelagius is introduced briefly.
> 
> eye trauma. short, but it is there.

    a speech was all it took. he knew the risk, the people who flocked by the thousands knew the risk. they weren’t in danger.  _ he _ was. just a normal demon he was, protesting against the cruelty of the nation.

 

    they all knew it was wrong; the cannibalistic ways to punish those who broke the laws, bent them until they collapsed. yet, he risked them nonetheless. standing atop his cinderblock in the center of town square, he felt utterly alone. many stood near him. yet, they dare not stand with him.

 

    when the police shoved their way through with firearms in hand, instant horror hit his psyche. running away was futile. he knew that. everyone did. in defeat, he hopped off of his box and swung his hands above his head. of course, enforcement in block 0 never took too kindly to surrendering. being so close to the oligarchy headquarters and whatnot really didn’t help his case.

 

    being seized by the throat didn’t help him either. what was supposed to be a peaceful surrender ended with him being nearly strangled to death as he was pulled along the streets by his assailants, far from what he had planned in the event that he would be attacked. he guessed he should have expected it; nothing was ever predictable in block 0. hell, no block ever followed a formula.

 

    upon being shoved into the infamous feasting hall owned by none other than the oligarchy themselves, the doors slammed shut and a bewildered and breathless annakoni rose to his feet, pounding his fists against the metal. after his hands grew sore, he gave up and turned around. and there stood a nightmare. not anyone he desired to see. not in a million years.

 

    of course, it just  _ had _ to be pelagius, head of the oligarchy, ruler of each and every block. who else could it have been? abayomrunkoje, feared god of the angels? for once he wished it so.

 

    “ _ they bring me so many of you, _ ” his voice sounded as though they were rocks on a cheese grater despite how smooth it flowed off of the ruler’s tongue. rough, wrong,  _ disgusting. _ “ _ every day. every single day. i wonder why? _ ”

 

    “because you outlawed a basic fucking right?” annakoni knew his death would arrive soon. why stay polite when he was staring his murderer in the eyes? “that’s why they choked me half to death and now i gotta stare at your ugly mug.”

 

     pelagius laughed. disgusting. the rocks were now in a blender. the cheese grater wasn’t hard to bear enough. “ _ i am hurt, _ ” the devil joked. “ _ if it is not clear already, i sent them after you. _ ”

 

    “of course you did,” annakoni snarled, “who else would have?” his back was pressed against the wall, his skin littered with goosebumps, his entire being trembling from the cold. pelagius continued to inch closer until his figure was towering over annakoni. quite terrifying.

 

    “ _ i would like for you to accompany me for a moment.”  _ it wasn’t a request, more of a demand. pelagius’ hand locked onto annakoni’s shoulder, turning him and pulling him towards a surgical table in the center of the room. pelagius wasted no time hoisting the latter male onto the tabletop. he seemed to have no concept of personal space, leaning in far too close for comfort. “ _ you are high up on my favorite list already, _ ” pelagius purred. the sound of his captor’s voice made annakoni sick to his stomach. he didn’t want to be considered a favorite, or even liked. he wanted pelagius to be unaware of his existence, other than the fact that he was one of the thousands upon millions of demons in the underworld.

 

    “ _ and your eyes, _ ” pelagius breathed, his breath stinking of wine and smoke that wrenched annakoni’s gut, “ _ perhaps that is why i got my hands on you before… _ she  _ did,” _ one hand hovered beneath the smaller demon’s chin and  _ pushed  _ against annakoni’s throat to force him back so he was laying down.

 

    briefly, the protester was a spluttering mess, gasping for the air that was jabbed from his windpipe. once annakoni caught his breath and forced himself up, the hand was back to steal that air away. “ _ ah, no, stay down, _ ” despite the command, the captive demon struggled and struggled and  _ struggled.  _ the hand at his throat kept him down. “ _ i would like to keep you alive for a while. _ ”

 

    “as if you do!” annakoni stammered. he slammed his right heel into pelagius’ chest, a glimmer of hope lighting a smile onto his lips as the oligarch stumbled back with a gasp. the small demon shuffled off of the tabletop and made a beeline for the door, slamming his shoulder into it once he reached the metal. pain meant nothing. if this breakout failed, he’d die, anyways.

 

    the ruler was quick back to his feet. annakoni forced himself to not look back, scared of the mental image of pelagius running towards him. his will ran out eventually, head turning as if on a swivel, to see evil incarnate walking—no,  _ creeping— _ towards him. and he was  _ laughing. _ “ _ you are a fun one. oh, the joy i feel knowing that you were the protester. we will have some fun together.” _

 

    the door wouldn’t budge. it wouldn’t fucking  _ move, _ and the panicked frustration was clogging his throat. or perhaps the hand seizing his neck was the cause of that clog. “ _ meat that fights back has a special kick to it. do not fear death from me.” _ these words didn’t make sense. annakoni knew of the dangers of the café, of the feasting halls, of the prison, the cages, all of it. they all knew. though, they never dreamed of facing it.

 

    pelagius pulled him back to the table. “ _ however,”  _ the hand not on annakoni’s neck flexed its digits, the nails clicking together briefly, “ _ meat that struggles too much spoils. so, make this easier for us both. _ ” the stretching, clawed hand moved to tap at annakoni’s left eyelid, pushing the lids apart and back closed. “ _ fascinating... if i may, _ ” leaning closer to his victim’s face, pelagius pushed his fingers between the eyelids, nails puncturing the sclera, and  _ twisted,  _ wrenching the eye from its socket with a disgusting  _ squelching _ sound, masked only by the lurid screaming of annakoni once his body had caught up to what trauma had occurred. “ _ beautiful. _ ” he was talkative. annakoni didn’t listen. he couldn’t. not over his own screaming.

 

    the tears-- no, blood?-- staining his face felt as though they had been lit ablaze. every nerve was on end. every sense was in overdrive, taking in everything surrounding him. the smell of his own blood, of the alcohol and smoke on pelagius’ tongue, of how cold the tabletop felt under his weight. the sensory overload  _ hurt. _

 

    “ _ just one more. _ ” one more his ass. sure, he only  _ had _ one eye left, but the pain would be doubled. “ _ you are rather strong. _ ” fake compliments. he didn’t even try to accept them, to find any joy in pelagius’ words. once annakoni stilled, his rapidly rising and falling chest the only movement from his body, pelagius’ hand moved to the other side of the other demon’s face. the process was repeated. nails digging into fragile, white flesh, twisting, wrenching, tugging ever so carefully, before the optic nerve severed and the organ fell into the oligarch’s palm.

 

    “ _ there you go! _ ” pelagius mused, waving the eyeballs through the air, hands holding tightly to the nerves dangling off of the back. “ _ ah, beautiful… _ ” his words fell on deaf ears. “ _ are you awake, dear? _ ” no response.

 

    “ _ oh, well. we shall talk more later. welcome to the café. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> haha this sucks


End file.
